


【Drarry/无差】【授权翻译】Draco Malfoy's New Year's Resolution

by runeseer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeseer/pseuds/runeseer
Summary: 在斯莱特林的“除夕之夜”派对上，德拉科喝高了，宣布他的新年新决定。当他宣告这个决定的时候，他确实已经喝懵了，并且只是随口一说。但他的朋友们却不想轻易的放过他，当然，他的决定跟那个哈利·波特有关。





	【Drarry/无差】【授权翻译】Draco Malfoy's New Year's Resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco Malfoy's New Year's Resolution](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/509431) by DellyDaaa. 

德拉科·马尔福从不会喝醉，他精于优雅和老成，才不会被几杯普普通通的啤酒放翻呢。所以，当他被拉入在斯莱特林公共休息室举办的“除夕之夜”派对时，他一直很镇静。尽管有个别七年级偷偷溜进来把火焰威士忌带给了高年级学生。是的，德拉科仍旧保持着完美的姿态，就像平时一样。  
“布雷斯！！！潘西！！！”德拉科用了比往常大了不知多少的声音大叫道，随后“扑通”的一声栽倒在坐着他两个伙伴的沙发上——这俩伙伴也同样是八年级的学生了：“啊，我的好友们！！！”  
布雷斯对此“哼”了一声：“我觉得你还是再去喝一杯吧。而且你真这么想我们？哎呀，我还真是被感动了呢。”  
德拉科皱着眉，看向他重新斟满的杯子：“感觉过了好久了，”  
“就只过去两分钟，我亲爱的，”潘西半是高兴半是恼怒的叹了口气，说：“你怎么了，德拉科？你从不允许自己这样失态的。现在刚好十一点半。”  
德拉科试着恢复清醒，但他似乎无法掩饰显现在他脸上的傻笑：“我！玩得很开心！有什么不对吗？”  
“随你怎么说，”潘西说着翻了个白眼：“我只是很失望，因为我还没到你那种程度。”  
“我可不啊，”布雷斯仓促地接话道：“我可不期待第二天的宿醉。”  
“布雷斯，你真扫兴！”德拉科含糊地说。他喝完最后一杯酒，瘫在沙发上，双眼紧闭。  
“你敢，德拉科，”布雷斯厉声说：“现在还不到午夜。”  
“嗯困了。”德拉科打了一个大大的哈欠，他的头靠在潘西的肩膀上，当她用手指梳理着他那头金发时，他满足的叹了口气。  
“我感觉这次该结束了。”潘西傻笑着冲布雷斯耳语道。他俩都小声的笑着他们朋友现在的样子。  
“不准笑我…”德拉科咕哝的的说，紧紧地搂住潘西。  
“额滴个神啊，我还从没见过他这个样子，”布雷斯有些担忧地说：“我最喜欢在他生命里的每一天都嘲笑他，而不是担心他。”  
潘西仍旧轻抚着德拉科的头，回答：“我也。”  
“嘿，伙计们！！！”  
三个好朋友｛即使是已经走了老远的德拉科｝都转过头看着那个在休息室大喊，引起注意的七年级男孩。他的名字貌似是达伦什么什么的（德拉科、布雷斯和潘西基本没怎么跟霍格沃茨的其他同学交流过，哪怕是他们本院的）。他们只知道那个男生是斯莱特林魁地奇球队里面的一名击球手。很显然，达伦就像德拉科一样，喝飘了。  
他一脚踏在椅子上，以便大家都能看到他，但马上又摔了下来。休息室里的学生哄堂大笑，但他没泄气。他站稳脚跟，宣布道：“让我们来听听新年决定吧！！”  
这引发了更多的笑声，看样子没什么人想把新年决定大声说出来，于是，达伦决定自己先开个头。  
“今年我会专心于魁地奇上，签约职业球队，因此哪怕我的N.E.W.T挂了也没关系！”  
有人起哄，有人鼓掌。不管怎样，起码达伦得到了回应。其他人跃跃欲试。  
“今年我不会再被关禁闭或者让斯莱特林丢分！”一个五年级学生说，他的朋友附和着：“是啊，没错！”  
“今年我要告诉我的心上人我对他的感觉！”一个一脸坚定的表情的六年级女生声明，这引发了更多人打趣的口哨声。  
“今年我一定准时上课，不再迟到！”一个三年级的女孩子害羞地补充。  
就在布雷斯或潘西预料到接下来发生的事（或在它发生之前成功阻止），德拉科把自己从沙发上掀起来，准备宣告自己的新决定。  
“今年，我，德拉科·马尔福，将会在每天称赞哈利·波特一次，然后让他爱上我！”  
房间一片寂静，德拉科站在那里，轻轻晃着身体，一抹傻笑出现在他脸上。布雷斯和潘西呆愣了片刻，然后恢复了清醒。  
“好了！”潘西叫道，她和布雷斯站起来，各自抓住德拉科的一只胳膊：“该睡觉了,德拉科。” 她恶狠狠地瞪了房间里的每一个人一眼，威胁的说:“你们这些家伙，好好加油吧！”  
那些学生在潘西眼神的威胁下，被迫互相讨论起来。而她和布雷斯，与其同时，把吵着抗议的德拉科拖回宿舍。  
“什…我们去哪儿？还没到午夜呢！”  
“您需要睡觉。”潘西命令道。  
“我做了什么？”德拉科困惑地问。  
“你基本上是在宣布你对被选中之人的爱，老兄，”布雷斯说，根本没打算藏住他得意的笑容：“我虽然有所怀疑，但是——”  
“我没有，”德拉科东倒西歪地否认：“我说我要让他爱上我，这两码事。”  
“德拉科，你真爱着哈利·波特吗？”潘西打了直球。  
德拉科喷了个鼻息，梦幻般的表情出现在他脸上：“是啊…”几秒之后，他意识到自己说了什么，真相击中他，他瞪大了眼睛，然后他站了起来：“噢，不是吧…”他自然自语道。  
“噢，太好了，他终于回来了，潘。”布雷斯显然从中得到了很大的乐趣：“现在我们终于知道德拉科为什么不能喝醉的原因了。”  
“闭嘴吧，布雷斯，”德拉科试着厉声制止，但他还是太醉了，所以那些吐字含糊不清。  
他们进了宿舍，德拉科在两个朋友的帮助下躺到了床上。他呻吟着，把脸埋在枕头里。当布雷斯和潘西坐在布雷斯的床上时，他仍旧没动。两人看着他们的朋友，很担心，但不确定他们是否应该说些什么。  
最后，德拉科抬起头说:“你们可以回去参加派对了，我很好。”  
潘西显然想抗议，坚持让他们和他呆在一起，但布雷斯却说他的朋友需要独处。他狠狠地瞪了潘西一眼，然后向德拉科点点头。两个人站起来，向门口走去。就在他们离开之前，德拉科不得不问了一个问题。  
“有那么糟吗?”他晕头转向，仍然不清醒。他的朋友们回头看着他：“我是说…我可能是在开玩笑，对吧?”  
布雷斯和潘西默默地交换了一个眼神。他们同意说实话。潘西温柔地说:“你说得就像…就好像你想让他爱上你，不像开玩笑。”  
德拉科失望地叹了口气，点点头，让他们知道他们可以离开了。他们一离开，他根本不能马上睡着。当他听到公共休息室里的倒计时声和欢呼声时，他知道已经午夜了，新年的开始。在那之后，他终于闭上眼睛，强迫自己入睡。

德拉科第二天晚些时候在空无一人的宿舍醒来。一瓶宿醉魔药搁在他床头柜上——他知道肯定是布雷斯放那儿的。他经受着醉酒之后的头痛以及胃部想要呕吐的不适感，他真是被折腾的一团糟。出于魔药的帮助，他立马恢复，还能仅靠自己下床。  
但不幸的是，宿醉魔药并没有帮助他忘记前一晚发生的事情，他回忆起他做的事，他说过的话，他徒劳地希望一半的斯莱特林们都喝得大醉失去意识，忘记那些；而另一半则足够理智不再提起。但最重要的是，他担心布雷斯和潘西对此的反应，他太了解他俩了，所以他们一定会揪着这点没完没了地嘲笑他。  
谢天谢地，他并没有错过早餐。当他走进dalit，坐在布雷斯和潘西对面，他忽视了一直跟随他身影的斯莱特林同学的直视。  
“谢谢你。”他真诚地对布雷斯低声说。  
“如果你是为了宿醉魔药，那么不客气。考虑到你今天将要面对的任务，我不想让你比以往更痛苦，你要知道这点儿，”布雷斯露出一个邪恶的假笑：“鉴于你昨晚的宣言…”  
“闭嘴，布雷斯，”德拉科咆哮：“我们不打算讨论这个。”  
“我们应该讨论一下，”潘西俏皮地说：“我可不会轻易让你放下你的宣言。”  
德拉科目瞪口呆地看着他的朋友们：“我说出那个的时候，已经喝多了。那不算数。”  
“噢，得了吧，德拉科…”布雷斯缓缓地摇着头，咯咯咯的笑起来：“德拉科呀德拉科…”  
“什么？”德拉科啐了一口：“如果你俩紧揪着不放，别想着我就会放过你俩（不朝你们施咒）。”  
潘西发出嘘声。“难道做你的朋友，不应该希望你能幸福的过日子吗？我们只是想帮助你啊。”  
德拉科想搞个什么动静，任何东西都好，来结束这疯狂的一切。，不过。潘西则是撅起嘴巴，而且，她这个样子的时候，德拉科真的拿她没办法。他无可奈何地叹了口气，示意让她继续。  
“谢了您勒。”她甜甜地说。然后她撅起的嘴巴变成了一个假笑，以便迎合布雷斯：“所以，今天的恭维啥时候开始呢？”  
“而且恭维内容会是什么呢？”布雷斯急切地补充道。  
“呵呵，好好笑哦。”德拉科嘟囔着：“我知道我昨天给自己挖了个巨坑。我已经得到了教训，就是不要醉酒。所以，我们现在能不说这事儿了吗？”  
“德拉科呀，你从十一岁起就迷上波特了，战争已经结束了。”潘西恳求：“去做吧，好吗？”  
“我那会儿不是认真的！”德拉科大叫：“去他妈的我才不会每天都去恭维波特的，没门！”  
“你当然会的，”布雷斯简短地回应：“只是要从小事开始，对他说些好听的，就这么开始。刚开始估计有些怪异，但不会太糟。再说了，再糟糕能糟糕到哪儿去？”  
“再糟糕能糟糕到哪儿去？”德拉科重复。他绷紧下巴，攥紧拳头放在桌子上：“接下来会发生什么？他很容易就能发现我想要做什么，然后他就会拒绝我，也许是公开场合羞辱我。在我看来，这他妈糟透了。”  
“噢，得了吧，德拉科。你已经见过波特了？”潘西嘲笑道：“他不会做这种事的，不会对任何人，甚至也不会对你做这种事，特别是现在。我只想说，最坏的也许就是他会温柔的拒绝你，但至少你知道你尝试过了。”  
德拉科不想听这些废话，他突然站了起来：“虽然这次话题真的吸引人，但我可以用我的时间做更好的事情。”他放弃了几乎没开动的早餐，走出大礼堂。  
然而，布莱斯和潘西不会那么轻易放弃，所以他们朝着他猛冲过去。就在他要从通往地窖的楼梯上消失之前，潘西强行拦住了他。  
“德拉科，”她死死地抓住他的手臂，对着他的耳朵发出嘶嘶声，指甲嵌进了他的皮肤。“我不会让你食言的，我不在乎你说这话的时候是不是脑子有病，但你不能否认这是有意义的。你会恭维波特的，不然的话。”  
德拉科忍不住当她的面笑了：“不然什么？”  
潘西朝着他的肩膀上方瞥了一眼，脸上露出坏笑。然后她喊道:“嘿，波特！你能过来一下吗?”  
德拉科转过身，果真，哈利·波特独自一人走出大礼堂。他怀疑地打量着三个斯莱特林学生，困惑不解。过了一会儿，他决定走过去。当波特朝着他们走过来时，德拉科看向布雷斯，无声地请求援助。而布雷斯就跟潘西一样。当了个叛徒，无意拯救德拉科。他只是摇摇头，笑着哼了一声。  
波特走到跟前，离德拉科和他的朋友们只有几步远。德拉科的呼吸变得急促起来，他知道他现在就跟个白痴一样呆愣愣的盯着波特，但他控制不了自己。  
每当德拉科幸运地站在波特跟前时，他总是首先被那双大的明亮的绿眼睛吸引。波特的眼睛很漂亮，哪怕藏在那副厚重的眼镜后面。德拉科下一秒会把注意力放在波特的头发上，他那浓密蓬乱的头发就像被飓风袭击了一样乱糟糟的，但却别致的性感。噢，德拉科多想把手指穿过那一头乱发间——最好是在亲吻波特完美嘴唇的时候。想到这里，德拉科注视着波特的嘴唇，它们是淡粉色的，下唇比上唇稍微丰满些。德拉科经常梦到它们，梦见它们紧贴自己嘴唇的感觉。  
最后，德拉科会扫视波特的身体，从头到脚不放过一处。他只比德拉科矮一到两英寸，但却是那样的不同：他青春期之前太过瘦弱，而现在变得结实了，他的胳膊和躯干已经显露了一些肌肉的轮廓，不算太过，刚好符合德拉科的口味。  
本质上说，波特真的非常性感。  
当德拉科听到那个格兰芬多说话时。他打断了自己的注视：“嗨，帕金森，有什么事吗？”  
潘西，那个小贱人，亲切的说：“噢，没什么大不了的。德拉科有些话，他想要亲自告诉你。”  
德拉科本可能吐出来。波特那双迷人的祖母绿眼睛看向他，饶有兴趣的打量着他。德拉科不知道该做什么，他不知道要说啥，他不相信自己那张嘴，从昨晚开始就再也不信了（尽管，老实说，他那会儿确实喝飘了）。所有人都看着他，期待他要说的内容。  
“我…我…”德拉科挣扎着开口。他根本不敢直视波特，因此他盯着波特的左肩。最终，他说出了脑袋里冒出的第一句话：“漂…漂亮的毛衣，波特。”  
德拉科紧闭眼睛，不想看到波特的反应。漂亮的毛衣，波特。他妈的他到底发什么疯？那么多他能说的话，他怎么就挑了这句？  
同样，德拉科也不想看到他朋友（任何之一的）表情，他们肯定会觉得这太滑稽了。他只是祈祷波特别以为他们这是找他事儿，还有他在取笑他。当然，他也不想公开讥讽波特，但他也不想看起来是在侮辱波特，因为他不会那么做。事实上，波特的毛衣很很很适合他，而他看上去穿的也自在，但现在只能体现出波特健康的身材，它真是有点紧了。  
“谢谢，马尔福。”  
听到这句话，德拉科抓住机会瞥了一眼波特——他一只手揉着后颈，另一只插在牛仔裤的口袋里。他看上去有些害羞，但似乎并没有会错德拉科地意思。德拉科惊讶的盯着波特，期待他还会再说些什么。  
波特漫不经心的继续说：“韦斯莱太太给我织的，她每年都要给我织一件，它们很暖和，还有…”他耸耸肩，结束了对话。德拉科也不知道该说什么，因此他保持沉默。没有听到德拉科地回应，波特问道：“额…就这些吗，马尔福？”  
德拉科仍然不知道说些什么，幸运地事，布雷斯终于走到他跟前：“是的，波特，我相信这就是德拉科现在想告诉你的。”德拉科瞪着他，因为他太夸张了。  
“那么就这样吧。”波特笨拙地挥挥手，走开了。  
直到他离开，听不到他们三人谈话的地方。布雷斯和潘西就扑哧一声哈哈大笑起来。  
“我发誓我会杀了你俩，”德拉科怒吼着：“这一点都不好玩。”  
“漂亮的毛衣，波特，”布雷斯打趣道：“噢，太有才了，我真高兴我在现场。”  
潘西尝试克制自己，但她没法停下大笑：“噢，德拉科，我很抱歉。但你真的伤害了他！瞧瞧你的脸！”  
“闭嘴。”德拉科嘶嘶出声。  
然后他们三人朝着地窖走去。还有几天可以嚯嚯的假期。他们一进到休息室，立马占了三个离壁炉最近的沙发。  
“好吧好吧，显然下次我们得有个好计划。”潘西宣布。  
布雷斯点点头，但德拉科一脸茫然：“什么计划？”  
潘西嘲弄的说：“当然关于明天的赞美啊！我这么想的…”  
德拉科呻吟了一声，但还是让潘西继续。他的朋友们真是太坏了。

第二天，德拉科对他见了波特后应该说些什么，有了更明确的计划。（好吧，其实，是潘西给他的计划），但这并不意味着他对把这件事继续到底无所畏惧了。噢，不，他仍旧不敢相信他竟然让自己陷入这种境地，但他俩朋友一直缠着他，让他继续。所以，别无选择。  
潘西的“接近计划”很简单：别在一开始的时候就称赞他的外表，可以迟些再说。过多的有关他魅力的评价可能会让波特认为，德拉科对他这么感兴趣，只是为了能迅速跟他滚上床，事实并非如此。相反，德拉科会表明，他已经不再跟他继续以前的“战争”，当然也不再对波特怀有敌意。德拉科需要让波特知道他尊重他，同时也十分喜欢他。  
这进行的比德拉科想象的要更顺利些。一旦他坐下来好好总结了一下“关于波特，他喜欢的有哪些”的清单，他发现他能有足够多的方法让波特意识到他的意图。  
真的是很难相信，不到一年前，所有一切彻彻底底的将德拉科改变，尤其是波特所关心的方面。波特救了他的命，是的，但更重要的是，德拉科突然意识到，他曾经对波特的认知真的是不能错的再离谱了。  
波特不自负，也不傲慢，他举止得当，谦虚。他所做的事并不是想引起什么注意，他只是天生的英勇无畏和无私奉献。德拉科怎么会那么蠢得以为波特喜欢命运带给他的一切？诚然，尽管波特做出了那么伟大的事情，而他现在只是想做一个普通的18岁巫师。德拉科现在终于能看清这些，而他也爱上了哈利，只是哈利，并不是那个“救世主”或者“被选中的人”。  
因此，他着手证明这一点，不管最终这事儿将以什么样的尴尬局面而结束。  
图书馆内，德拉科一直假装在哈利附近的桌子旁学习，装作起身寻找另一本书。（事实上，他几天前就完成了他的作业。）他走近哈利坐着的桌子，然后平静的冲他打了个招呼：“波特。”其实他是为了波特才来这儿，这一次，他对自己要说的话有了十足的把握。  
“噢，嗨，马尔福。”波特抬起头，见是他，下意思睁大眼睛，一脸迷茫，并没有因为德拉科的出现而厌烦。  
“你干嘛呢？”德拉科问。  
“额…黑魔法防御术论文，”波特不好意思的笑了笑：“我知道，我拖了太久了。”  
完美，德拉科想，完美的话题开端。  
“额，其实你很擅长防御，你是我们年级最棒的，我相信你一定能完美的完成它，而且还能得个O。”  
波特慢慢的眨巴了三下眼睛，他的脸慢慢红了：“谢谢你，马尔福。”  
德拉科立马点头回应，决定不要再说过多的话了：“一会儿见了，波特。”  
接着他转身离开，然后他听见波特在他身后喃喃自语：“是啊…晚点儿见。”  
德拉科在返回他的位置之前，随意从书架上抽了本书。剩下的时间，德拉科丝毫没错过波特偶然间打量他的匆匆一瞥。  
课程回归，德拉科继续进行对波特的“每日一夸”行动。他享受着波特对夸奖的反应：他的脸颊通常会开始变粉，嘴角微微翘起，露出一个明显的笑容，然后他会高兴的低声说道：“谢了，马尔福。”尽管这个行动是醉酒后的结果，尽管他一开始很害怕，其实这非常有趣。  
波特站在走廊和朋友们开着玩笑，德拉科凑巧经过，他真诚的笑了起来，说：“真有你的，波特。”而波特对此的反应一如既往，韦斯莱则是震惊地盯着德拉科（这人怕是个假的吧）。  
魔药课结束，德拉科无意中听到波特为格兰杰打抱不平，哈利占理。于是，在他走出教室前，他说：“你真是一个对朋友忠心耿耿的人，波特。”  
一个蠢到家的二年级拉文克劳学生跑到波特面前，询问关于战争以及他击败伏地魔的事。德拉科看得出波特对此厌烦，但还是礼貌的告诉她 ，他不想谈及此事。德拉科目击整个过程，波特转过身背对着女孩，发现德拉科站在那里。德拉科开口：“你对你遇到的每个人都那么友好，波特。”波特这次脸真的爆红。  
因此，在长达一周的时间内，给予波特各种简单的赞美之后，德拉科决定是时候来个进阶段位了。  
机会来了。周日晚上，德拉科独自一人早早走向大礼堂去吃晚饭，四周空无一人，直到波特拿着扫帚出现。  
“嘿，马尔福。”波特首次主动开口向他打招呼，德拉科激动的差点上天。  
“你好，”德拉科回礼：“我很惊讶你竟然在这么冷的天气里飞行。”  
波特无所谓的耸耸肩：“不是太糟，我想念魁地奇，因此我想飞就飞了。难道你不想念它吗？”  
德拉科慢慢点点头：“我猜我也是。但我从来不是像你那样的魁地奇选手，哈利。你是位出色的找球手。”  
波特目瞪口呆地看着他，德拉科笑了，很高兴他的话达到了预期的效果。考虑到他们的过去——以往的魁地奇比赛中更加剧了他们对彼此的仇恨，他知道这句特别的恭维话会给波特带来更加意想不到的冲击，更不用说他还特别强调波特的名字。德拉科以前从未叫过他哈利，他知道波特会注意到的。  
“怎么？”在长时间没有得到波特对此的反应时，德拉科无辜地问了句。  
“我…额…”波特结结巴巴地说，试图找到一个合适的表达：“我想这应该是我最不期待你对我说的话。”  
德拉科想笑，忍住了：“行吧，但这是事实。”  
“我…”波特停住了，接着他开口：“谢了，德拉科。”  
完全可以听得出，波特对于说他的名字，是多么的不适应，但情有可原。德拉科还是蛮感激他对此做出的努力。  
“晚饭前你要把它放回你宿舍吗？”一阵沉默后，德拉科问道。  
“是啊。”波特瞥了一眼他的扫帚，然后看回德拉科：“晚点儿再跟你说。”  
波特的最后一句话听起来就像是个问句，因此，德拉科点点头，说：“好的，可以。”  
说完，德拉科继续朝大礼堂走去，留下波特静静的站在原地。德拉科偷偷回头，看到波特最后猛地摇摇头，显然是沉浸在刚刚产生的某个想法中，随后慢慢走上主楼梯。德拉科的内心不禁更加的欢呼雀跃——一为事情的顺利进行，二为进阶夸赞理论的正确性。

新年刚过两周，此刻他们正走在吃早饭的路上。潘西用平静而又严肃的口吻说：“是的，我觉得是时候进行第二阶段计划了，德拉科。”  
“第二阶段？”布雷斯询问。  
“是的，”潘西点头示意：“德拉科已经做出了够多的低段位的赞美了，我想他可以开始称赞波特的外型了。”  
德拉科艰难的咽了一口，他对即将到来的第二阶段感觉不是太好。友善对待行踪飘忽·波特是一码事，但如果开始赞美波特的外表，他的意图一定会被看破的，而这一点儿，着实吓到了他。  
和波特相关的事情已经…不同了。每次他俩碰面，波特都会先行问好，不管是用口头的言语表达，还是一个简单的微笑或招手。有时，他俩会进行一段完整的对话，通常是关于一些无关紧要的事情，类似于课程和魁地奇，尽管如此，他们依旧交流。德拉科每日仍坚持赞美波特，到目前为止波特也没表现出丝毫介意之处。万事顺利，德拉科不想把这一切搞砸。他担心，一旦他告知波特，他的外表很合他的口味，他俩友谊的小船就会说翻就翻。  
“不过，我该如何做好这次的转变呢？”德拉科小声嘀咕，确保他们不会被别人听见。  
“从小事开始，”潘西建议：“告诉他，他的头发今天看上去真不错，或者说些其他什么的。”  
布雷斯喷了个鼻息：“波特的头发从来都是一团糟。”  
与此同时，德拉科说：“但是他的头发一直很好看。”  
当他的朋友们大笑起来，德拉科等了他们一眼。  
“行吧，”当潘西停下大笑后说道：“那么就告诉他，你觉得他的头发一直很好看。”  
“我不能说那个！听起来我就像个马屁精！！”  
“但是德拉科，你得说些什么。”潘西坚持。  
“好，”他抱怨道：“我猜我必须得这么做，这样行了吧？！”  
“当然。”他的俩朋友异口同声的回答。  
德拉科知道他只想避开他的朋友以及波特的朋友们那些探究的目光。因此，他静等机会。终于，机会来了！晚饭过后，波特一人起身，离开了大礼堂，身边没有跟着韦斯莱或者格兰杰。德拉科也迅速站起。布雷斯和潘西自从搞清他想要做什么开始，就再也没有问或者跟着他。  
他尽可能的优雅的跑向出口，因为波特的踪影快要消失了。他迅速穿过入口大厅，发现波特已经走到了楼梯跟前。  
“嘿！”他大声呼叫以引起注意，同时试图平复自己由于跑步而剧烈的喘气，因为这太明显的表明，她是故意去追波特的。  
波特转过身，一看到是德拉科，就笑了出来：“嘿，原来是你。”  
德拉科不慌不忙的朝波特波特走去，后者则是半路停下等他。德拉科不是很确定要说些什么。他看着波特，他的大脑里已经随机出现了上百万条弹幕供他挑选。因为，好吧，波特真的长得很好看。  
这是他第一次闻到波特身上的气味，令人沉迷，这时，他才发现他离他真的好近，从未有过的近距离。  
德拉科下意识的倾身，深吸了一口气：“你闻起来好香。”  
如果德拉科没有因为说出这番话而感到如此惶恐，那么他就会发现波特似乎对此感到惊喜：他的脸涨得通红，眉毛扬起，似乎他的嘴唇在抑制着拼命想咧开的冲动。然而，德拉科没有注意到这些事情，他太慌张了，希望自己能找个地缝藏起来，再也别被波特见到。  
波特结结巴巴地说：“额…谢…谢谢，听你这么评价挺不错的，我猜。”  
德拉科对此保持沉默，因为他怕自己会说些完全愚蠢的话，因此，他只是露出一个笑容，并希望它看上去不像是做了个鬼脸。  
“听着——”  
“我必须走了。”德拉科打断了他，他不确定他是否想听到波特对此所说的任何话。  
“好吧，”波特小声说道：“那么再见了。”随后他转身，上了楼梯，消失了。  
德拉科长舒了一口气，他一直大气不敢出的憋着。天呐，这真是太可怕了！！  
从那天开始，布雷斯和潘西花费了大量的心思来说服德拉科，但他还是一日不落的坚持下来，直到现在，他还是对波特的外表大加赞赏。时间已经趋近二月了，德拉科无法想象他这么做已有一个月了。他也开始奇怪为什么要惹这个麻烦，因为看上去这真的不会带来什么好结果。诚然，他坚持下去是因为他朋友的坚持。  
在一月的最后的一个周六，波特找到了他。  
“我需要和你谈谈。”  
当德拉科听到波特熟悉的声音从背后传来时，他倒吸一口凉气。早饭后，他沿着地窖的走廊往斯莱特林公共休息室走去，路上，他已经决定他下一条赞美是关于波特的嘴唇。大胆的挑战，是的，他已经开始绝望了。当然这也使得他的意图越来越明显。最终，波特会拒绝他，然后德拉科尝试着自我疗伤、放下。不过，他本打算当天晚些时候再做这个的。但现在，波特反而找上他，而他的语气让德拉科很紧张。  
他小心翼翼的转身面向波特：“什么事？”  
“你为什么要这么做？”波特脱口而出。  
德拉科尽力保持冷静：“我什么要走这条走廊？因为它通向斯莱特林——”  
“废话少说，你清楚我的意思，”波特开始在德拉科面前来回踱步，显得很挫败：“你最近一直对我说的那些话到底是怎么回事？”  
“什么？”  
波特停下踱步，恼火地瞪了德拉科一眼：“你最近一直在说一些…对我说一些称赞我的话，我想知道你为什么要这么做？”  
“你不喜欢别人称赞你吗？”德拉科不敢相信的问道。他决定不再否认这点，因为他觉得还是主动解决这场不可避免冲突为佳，显然，波特已经清楚他的意图，从而对他很不满。  
“好吧，并不，但是——”  
“你从没想过，我对你说的那些都是我的真心话？”  
“额，是的，但是——”  
“难道对你来说，我想要对你友好些，就让你这么难理解吗？或者说你真的认为我说这些的背后是有些不可告人的阴谋吗？这就是你所认为的我一直擅长的东西吗？”  
“德拉科，我不是这个意思！”波特叹了口气：“只是，这让人惊喜了，很棒，真的，你告诉我的那些真的很好。因为它们是你说的，从你口里听到的，我知道你是真诚的说这些的。”  
德拉科顿了一下：“你啥意思？”  
波特直视他的眼睛，他俩对视着，紧接着，波特低沉、清晰的声音传来，德拉科仔细地听着他说的每一句话。  
“我的意思是人们经常会告诉我，我因为做过的事有多么的伟大。但如果这些评论是是从你那儿来的，会好的多，因为我知道你一般不会说这种话，除非你真的这样认为。你恨了我太长的时间，因此你根本不像其他人那样崇敬的看着我。你说的那些跟我是个救世主，或者这些天以来的其他那些称呼无关。你说的那些称赞，它们更加的…私人化，更加意义深刻。”  
德拉科高兴的不能自己，他的计划真的成功了吗？看起来波特就像他希望的那样解读了他最近的的行为。  
“我可以保证你说的那些意味着什么，”波特继续：“我知道你是认真的，并不是什么玩笑，我很欣赏这个是因为，来源你的每句称赞，都是关于我本人。”他向前走了一小步，脸上露出一个微笑：“然后，你告诉我，我闻起来很棒。”  
德拉科感觉自己要炸了，当他那么说出来的时候，他早都慌了，他真不需要波特旧事重提：“所以？”他温顺的问。  
“所以，”波特边说着，边又向前迈了一步：“在那之后，你的称赞就变了。你开始评论我的头发、我的眼睛、我的笑容，还有我天杀的手。”他轻轻地哼了一声：“你说我的手看上去很强壮，你还记得吗？”  
“不记得。”德拉科咕哝。他再也不想回忆起那句特别的赞美了。  
波特又走上前，现在他终于离德拉科足够近，而德拉科能再次闻到他身上的气息：“别担心，我不介意。事实上，我喜欢那句就像喜欢你最初的称赞。”他害羞地笑着。笑容渐渐加深，最终露出一个耀眼的笑：“那真叫人发疯，所以我才觉得这里面一定有什么事要发生。”  
德拉科一边舔着嘴唇，一边盯着波特的嘴唇。梅林，他多么想倾身向前，缩短他俩嘴唇之间的距离，但是他没有勇气去做。他仍然不确定波特的感觉，也不想做任何把波特吓跑的事情。  
但就在这时，波特慢慢地举起手来，放在德拉科的肩窝处。  
“你要知道，德拉科，在经历这么多事后，你是个坚强的人，你很聪明。事实上相当聪明，特别是魔药。你很刻薄，爱挖苦人，但又是用我喜欢的方式。我也知道你有多勇敢，当我被带到庄园时，你一定是花了很大的勇气假装认不出我。你骄傲又自信，你生来如此。而且，恕我直言，我认为你太他妈完美了。”  
波特说的每一句话，都让德拉科心跳加速，他简直不敢相信他听到了什么：波特的语气是那么的真诚，就好似他真得认真思考了关于德拉科的事情。德拉科现在整个人都是晕乎乎的，他挣扎着要给予一个回应。  
波特的手从德拉科地肩膀滑到后颈。他轻柔的用手指把玩着他的头发，然后他低语：“如果我会错意了，那么告诉我，我就会停下。”  
德拉科清了清嗓子。尽管如此，他开口回答的时候依旧声音沙哑：“你的嘴唇，哈利…它们看上去非常柔软，还有…”  
德拉科没机会说完他剩下的赞美了，因为波特突然凑过来吻住了他。他的嘴唇真的是非常的柔软，波特的吻既坚定又透露着苛求，既温柔又流露着甜蜜，这些比德拉科设想的还要好。波特的唇瓣温暖又诱人，而他俩简单的接吻让德拉科晃了一下。然后，波特的舌撬开德拉科的嘴唇，哇哦，那滚烫的舌顺利的滑入他的唇。德拉科再也没有比这儿更美好的感觉了。  
某人突然清了清喉咙，这让德拉科吓得差点蹦起来，而一旁的波特，遗憾的迅速后退。德拉科转身瞧见，那是布雷斯和潘西走进了走廊，得意洋洋的看着他俩。波特伸手挠了挠他的头发，看上去有点不自在。而德拉科则是一脸气愤——他的朋友们竟然打断了他们那么美妙的接吻。  
“我想，你已经实现了你的新年愿望，德拉科。”布雷斯假笑着说。  
“我就告诉你，这一切是值得的！”潘西兴高采烈的嚷道。  
波特困惑地看了德拉科一眼：“新年愿望？”  
德拉科知道现在是他一生中脸最红的时刻了：“我稍后会解释，”他小声对波特说。然后他转身面向他的朋友们，怒目而视：“好了，如果你不介意的话，我和波特有得忙了。”  
“噢，找个房间，这走廊不适合你们黏黏糊糊的接吻。”潘西说。  
“她说的有道理，你懂得。”波特在他耳边轻语。  
德拉科叹了口气：“行吧，这边走。”他抓住波特的手，然后拖着他，经过布雷斯和潘西，穿过走廊。  
“祝你俩玩得开心！”布雷斯在他们身后喊道。德拉科瞪了他一眼。  
“我们这是去哪儿？”波特问。  
“远离他们。”  
“你还需要告诉我整个事情，特别是牵扯到我。”  
“我会的，我发誓，但首先我希望我们能再来几次亲吻。”  
“我完全赞同，”波特笑着说。他紧紧握住德拉科的手，被他拽到走廊，在他们去寻找一个更合适的地方的路上，他们可以继续上次被打断的事


End file.
